


Cookie Dough and First Kisses

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: “I’ve been doing this for years and I’m still kicking. Have you never had any raw cookie dough?” He asks, a small smile on his lips. He offers a piece on his fingertip to Antonio. Antonio hesitates before trying it.





	Cookie Dough and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> "I had lost my mind and fallen into my heart." - Dan Millman

The house smells strongly of cookies as Antonio walks in, well, and peaches and cinnamon. But Lovino’s house always smells like that, he cooks them on the stove quite often because he loves the smell. Antonio pushes off his shoes and drops his coat on the couch, heading into the kitchen. He surprises his best friend with a hug to the waist. 

“Good morning, Lovi!” He shouts, nuzzling Lovino’s neck lightly. Lovino jumps, dropping the bowl of batter. He blushes darkly, pushing Antonio off of him with a soft, affectionate grumble. 

“Really now, look, I could have made a mess!” He scolds him, poking his nose with a dollop of cookie dough. Antonio wipes it off on his sleeves, a bright smile gracing his lips. He looks around at all the cookies Lovino has already made. 

“What’s this for, Lovi? I didn’t know there were any events coming up.” He picks up a cookie and shoves it in his mouth before Lovino can stop him, making a disgusted face as peanut butter overwhelms his taste buds. “Ugh… Peanut butter.” He awkwardly holds the rest of the cookie while Lovino watches him with an amused face. 

“You could have asked, but I’d prefer you didn’t eat them at all, Toni.” He teases, eating the remainder of his cookie. “I’m making them for Feliciano. He’s holding a bake sale and asked me to make a bunch of products for it. He said, and I quote ‘You make the best cookies in all of America, so you should make me some.’ And he’s not paying me.” Lovino chuckles. He rolls the cookies in sugar before setting them on a sheet. When there's not enough left for a cookie, but too much to throw out, Lovino scoops it up and puts it right into his mouth, much to Antonio’s horror. 

“Lovi! You’re gonna die if you do that!” He shouts, taking the bowl away from him. Lovino looks up at him in surprise. 

“I’ve been doing this for years and I’m still kicking. Have you never had any raw cookie dough?” He asks, a small smile on his lips. He offers a piece on his fingertip to Antonio. Antonio hesitates before trying it. 

“Oh wow, that’s really good!” He says happily. He smiles down at Lovino, setting the bowl down to hug him close. Lovino’s face flushes as it’s pressed into Antonio’s shoulder. Antonio looks down at him, brushing a piece of hair from his face. “If I kissed you right now, what would you do?”

“I would tell you I taste like peanut butter, so you should wait.” Lovino responds, face even darker red. Antonio flushes as well at the response. 

“What if I don’t care?” He asks, leaning down and pressing their lips together. Lovino leans closer, accepting the kiss. Antonio breaks the kiss, making a funny face. “Were you eating the peanut butter from the jar? I’m not sure I can love you if you do that.” 

“Oh really?” He asks, lightly tapping Antonio’s arm in offense. “I’m not sure I can love someone who makes fun of my eating habits.” He smiles. 

“Then maybe I’ll have to make adjustments.” He sighs dramatically, also smiling brightly. Antonio plucks one of the balls of cookie dough from the sheets and eats it before Lovino can object. Lovino rolls his eyes and puts the cookie sheet in the oven. Whatever will he do with his silly boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> "You will never be able to experience everything. So, please, do poetical justice to your soul and simply experience yourself." - Albert Camus 
> 
> Written for Anónimo on Tumblr! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed reading it, it's pretty fluffy and I really love spamano.


End file.
